


Wrestling

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: "Mickey and Ian are wrestling when Lip and Liam walk in."</p><p>Cross-post from Tumblr. No spoilers within, but I guess it takes place around 4x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt.
> 
> Ever.
> 
> In ANY fandom.
> 
> And I didn't do it very well, but okay.
> 
> I couldn't really figure out how to do anything with Liam in this.

They’ve been at it for about ten minutes, now. Neither of them can even remember what started it, but that’s nothing new…

For Ian and Mickey, wrestling has always been their own perverted brand of foreplay. If anyone were to ask, they’d say it’s a “South Side thing”, but they both know that’s a lie.

"Jesus, Mickey", Ian pants out, struggling to free himself from where his boyfriend has him pinned to the floor. "When did you get so strong?"

"I…" Mickey is cut off when Ian manages to catch his arm just-so, flipping them over in one swift movement. "FUCK" Mickey grits out as his back lands on one of Liam’s toys.

And he is most definitely not thinking about Ian’s knee between his thighs, or his breath on his face. He certainly isn’t noticing his raw lips, his blown pupils, the sweat dripping down his face, or the vein throbbing in the side of his neck.

"Hey, Ian, can I borrow your deodorant?" Lip calls as he opens the door, shifting Liam on his hip. "Fi borrowed mine, and I can’t find where she…" he trails off as he takes in the sight on the floor.

"For fuck’s sake" he mutters as he snatches the antiperspirant off the dresser. "There are kids in the house, bro!" He makes a point of slamming the door behind him.

"USE PROTECTION!" He shouts back after a second.

“‘Tection” Liam offers. “‘Tection!”

And Ian is certain he can hear Lip swearing under his breath.

Ian shifts his attention back onto his boyfriend, and stares at him for a second before collapsing against his chest in a soft chuckle.

"Fuck you." Mickey mutters, with no bite whatsoever…

"Well, it’d be rude not to." Ian mutters, without thinking.


End file.
